


Octopus Got Your Tongue?

by obscurial



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Hades and Persephone Mythology Fusion, Bickering, But explicit consent is given, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Junhui is Poseidon if that wasn't made clear, M/M, Makeup Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Prostate Massage, Shameless Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Voyeurism, a glorified pwp if i'm honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscurial/pseuds/obscurial
Summary: Wonwoo supposes that this is probably Junhui’s fucked up way of telling them that their lover’s spat has been going on forwaytoo long now.(A greek mythology au where Wonwoo is Hades, Soonyoung is Persephone, and Junhui just wants them to stop fighting.)





	Octopus Got Your Tongue?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my dear friend @[fuwashua](http://twitter.com/fuwashua).
> 
> Happy birthday, Jan!  
> Never doubt my love for you, because it's enough to write tentacle porn in your honour. <3  
> I hope you enjoy it, though I'm sure I'm never going to be able to look you straight in the eyes anymore after this. HAHAHA.
> 
> Slight emetophobia trigger near the end, so please be careful! Please let me know if there're any warnings I should tag this fic with.

“What the-? H-Hey! HEY! Don’t come any closer… I’m warning you… _Don’t_ -!”

 

 _God_ , Wonwoo thinks, _what did that dumbass get himself into this time?_

 

Hastily leaving his throne, the king of the underworld raises a firm hand to halt the ever-flowing trail of lost souls begging for forgiveness. Cerberus grunts through one of their many mouths, and nudges their God in the direction of his lover’s shrieks with a gentle paw.

 

 _It’s about time you two kissed and made up_ , they tell Wonwoo, relieved, _we were beginning to think that you were going to be upset with him forever_.

 

Well, he _was_ well and truly infuriated when Soonyoung foolishly allowed his innocent idealism to interfere with his work, but perhaps his immediate concerned response is a sign that he’s not _that_ angry at Soonyoung after all. Shaking his head fondly, the king takes a moment to wonder... just when did he start to give in to the other this easily?

 

Just as he enters their shared bedroom (which hasn’t _quite_ been shared since their quarrell), Wonwoo pauses at the doorway, eyes instantaneously widening at the unexpected sight before him.

 

“C-Can you… please... help me out of this,” Soonyoung grits out between his teeth, his eyes anxiously darting between the tentacles wrapping around him protectively, and the surprised eyes of his hopefully-would-be saviour.

 

Wonwoo supposes that this is probably Junhui’s fucked up way of telling them that their lover’s spat has been going on for _way_ too long now.

 

Heaving a tired sigh, the king inches towards what can only be explained as his brother’s doing, carefully avoiding the tracks of purplish goo on the floor. And at the back of his mind, he muses over how a creature that thrives off of oxygenated water is surviving (rather nicely) in the literal pits of hell.

 

“This isn’t funny, asshole. Get me out of here! I think I can feel it reaching f-”

 

The tell-tale squelch and Soonyoung’s blissed-out moan that follows is all Wonwoo needs to hear to understand just what _kind_ of creature his brother had sent him.

 

Soonyoung panics, embarrassment colouring his eyes and cheeks furiously. He parts his lips, assumedly to yell at the king to _hurry the hell up_ , only to be interrupted with the thick girth of a tentacle, which eagerly slides into the warm cavern of his mouth, effectively shutting him up.

 

Blinking, still processing what had just happened, Soonyoung begins to struggle intensely against the purple limbs. But with every squirm he makes, the tentacles seem to close in on him further, almost as if to say, _you can’t escape from me now_.

 

And this is where Wonwoo finds himself at a deliciously frustrating dilemma.

 

On one hand, he really _should_ be doing something to free Soonyoung from this monster. After all, who knows which crevice in the sea Junhui found it from? It could carry disease, or bite off one of his limbs...

 

But on the _other_ hand… It’s been six months since he last spent a night with Soonyoung, and by gods, he looks _so_ fucking pretty like this.

 

Forced onto his hands and knees, his spine arched backwards like a beautifully crafted bow… A glimmering sheen of wetness covering him in a way that his satin sheets do not… Lips pried open around a thick swelling, bringing to mind one too many nights when Soonyoung had pleasured him in the same way before… Tentacles and slime aside, he was _gorgeous_.

 

A muffled cry pulls Wonwoo out of his stupor, only to draw him back in again, as a glistening tendril wraps itself around the base of Soonyoung’s painfully hard cock. Soonyoung slumps his chin to the ground with a desperate whine, and as he continues to shovel at the ground, Wonwoo finds himself absolutely mesmerised by the way his ass stubbornly stayed in the air, swaying, quite like a temptation.

 

Moving closer, Wonwoo reaches out to thread his fingers amongst Soonyoung’s hair, massaging the base of his skull _just_ the way he likes it. He coaxes a guttural noise out from the depths of Soonyoung’s throat, which would’ve been much louder, if not for its current occupant.

 

“What’s the matter, Soonyoung? Octopus got your tongue?”

 

Soonyoung musters up the strength to glare at Wonwoo, who has the fucking nerve to laugh at his own dumb ass joke. Man, if he wasn’t gagged and bound, he’d show that sly fucker just what his tongue’s capable of…

 

A sudden jolt down his back forces his chin to slam down harshly against the ground, and his hips begin to uncontrollably tremble around the intrusion in his ass, saliva trickling down both corners of his lips. He quietly screams around the tentacle, writhing from its skilful massage.

 

Pleased, Wonwoo trails his hand down Soonyoung’s naked back, feeling every ridge of his spine pressing up against his fingertips eagerly. Wanting to reach down further, Wonwoo gently pulls Soonyoung against his chest, willfully ignoring the sticky tentacles wrapping around his thighs.

 

“Hey,” Wonwoo whispers into Soonyoung’s neck, a strange blanket of insecurity enveloping him in its embrace, “Are you still mad at me? Am I allowed to touch you?”

 

Soonyoung hums something undecipherable, so Wonwoo, finally deciding to be helpful, pulls the spit-covered tentacle out from between his sore lips.

 

“I said, yeah, I’m still mad at you, but if you don’t touch me in the next five seconds, I’m going to _bite your goddamn dick off_ ,” Soonyoung grumbles, burying his nose into the nook of Wonwoo’s shoulders to hide his flushed face.

 

Feeling a satisfied grin creeping across his lips, Wonwoo turns to press a soft kiss against Soonyoung’s temple, fondly chuckling at the huff his kiss garners.

 

Returning to business, Wonwoo traces the freckles on Soonyoung’s back purely from memory, his nimble fingers finding their way to his stretched-open pucker. He marvels at the way the tentacles pump in and out of him, its slick paving the way efficiently. Gathering enough slime around his longest finger, Wonwoo glides his fingertip over Soonyoung’s puffed-up rim slowly, earning himself a frustrated nip on the collarbone.

 

“Don’t make me put that tentacle in your mouth again, sweetheart,” he teases, and Soonyoung sighs, genuinely unsure if Wonwoo is joking or not, because he _definitely_ wouldn’t put it past him to gag him with the purple limb again.

 

Almost as if he’d heard his doubts, Wonwoo leans down to kiss at Soonyoung’s neck, lips murmuring reassurances against his sensitive skin, a steady hand wrapped firmly around his waist.

 

Soonyoung startles with a squeal, and manages to free his hand from the mass of tendrils, which he uses to clutch onto Wonwoo’s arm desperately. Wonwoo curiously stares at the seemingly competent tentacles, impressed at how quickly it had adapted to the new position Wonwoo had placed Soonyoung in and found his prostate once more.

 

“W-Which messed up abyss did Junhui find this thing from, anyway…?” Soonyoung whines, voice muffled slightly from Wonwoo’s robes. He reaches his freed hand upwards to grasp at the king’s nape, bringing their lips together messily, allowing Wonwoo to swallow his breathy gasps.

 

Unable to let anything, let alone a creature from the sea, upstage him, Wonwoo presses his middle finger into Soonyoung’s already filled-up entrance, stretching him out even further. Soonyoung frantically starts thrashing like a mad man, digging his fingernails into Wonwoo’s neck in an attempt to anchor himself.

 

Pulling apart with a silver trail between their slick, parted lips, Soonyoung presses his forehead against Wonwoo’s chest with a ferociously loud groan, curling into himself, almost like a shrimp. He’s shaking, with goosebumps scattering across his skin under beads of sweat, and Wonwoo finds himself completely _enchanted_.

 

“I-It doesn’t… It doesn’t… f-fit,” Soonyoung brokenly sobs, quivering uselessly against his restraints, “you’re going to s-split me _open_ , fuck, y-you’re gonna…”

 

Met with a high-pitched moan, Wonwoo persists, fingering Soonyoung alongside the tentacles in a mechanic motion. He’s not quite sure how much of the soft wetness is tentacle, and how much is Soonyoung, but he finds that he kind of likes the texture, intrigued by the contrasting flush between hot and cold muscle. He uses his free hand to pry off the tendril around Soonyoung’s cock, and Wonwoo grinds up against him with a roll of his hips, his robes between them encouraging _sweet_ friction, just enough to drive Soonyoung off the edge.

 

Already thoroughly familiar with Soonyoung’s body, Wonwoo instinctively _knows_ that he’s reaching his limit when he begins to cry breathlessly into his robes. Lovingly, he guides Soonyoung’s chin upwards to give him a kiss, and Soonyoung curls his trembling fingers into Wonwoo’s matted hair with his jaw slack, simply too _out of it_ to register Wonwoo’s lips. He comes with an inaudible _scream_ , tears helplessly rolling down his face uncontrollably as the tendrils continue to knead at his insides relentlessly.

 

When he pulls his finger out from Soonyoung’s swollen pucker, Wonwoo makes sure to yank out the intrusive tentacles as well, experienced enough to know that Soonyoung’s prone to oversensitivity. He reaches downwards to clumsily stroke himself, pushing himself off the brink of an orgasm. Wonwoo’s vision goes entirely white for a good few seconds before he slowly, but surely, returns to reality.

 

The creature, somehow sensing that its duty is fulfilled, slowly untangles itself from the couple to suck at the ropes of release on its limbs greedily, satisfied with its fruitful harvest. And just when Wonwoo thinks that it’s finished, it bubbles come out of its dark orifice, only to consume it once more.

 

“That is so fucking gross,” Wonwoo comments, somehow fascinated by the creature’s post-coital habit, “you’re lucky that you’re facing the other way, ‘cos you do _not_ want to see what this thing is doing with our come.”

 

Laughing weakly, Soonyoung snuggles further into Wonwoo’s arms and begins to trace shapes into Wonwoo’s shoulder blade, anger long forgotten.

 

“Good. I hope you never forget the cursed image you’re seeing right now,” he mumbles tiredly, squishing his cheek against Wonwoo’s collarbone. Soonyoung hesitantly looks up into Wonwoo’s eyes, scrunching his nose up in the same way he always does when he’s about to give Wonwoo an apology.

 

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let that soul into Elysium. I didn’t think it was lying, and I should’ve trusted you. I’m sorry,” Soonyoung quietly says, “I don’t like fighting with you. And the flowers up there wilt whenever we do.”

 

Tucking a stray lock of hair behind Soonyoung’s ear, Wonwoo leans in to kiss Soonyoung sweetly on the cheek.

 

“I don’t like fighting with you either. I spent the last six months regretting the fact that I let you go without apologising first.”

 

Frowning, Soonyoung reaches up to cup Wonwoo’s cheek, the king leaning into his lover’s palm eagerly.

 

“Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for… I know why you were so harsh with me that day, you were just trying to teach me a lesson,” Soonyoung murmurs, eyes downcast and remorseful. He purses his lips, recalling Wonwoo’s sharp criticism.

 

Enfolding Soonyoung’s hand with his own, the king turns to kiss at his lover’s palm apologetically.

 

“No, I allowed my temper to get the best of me, and I said some things that I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry, too,” he speaks between kisses, “And I didn’t get to say this earlier, but I missed you. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to hell without you.”

 

Soonyoung feels his cheeks heat up at his king’s sudden honesty, and he shyly buries his face into Wonwoo’s neck. Wonwoo smiles widely as he interlocks their fingers together, the unspoken _i missed you too_ not falling on deaf ears.

 

Wonwoo’s thoughtful gaze falls upon the creature in the corner, and he watches carefully, as it continues to clean its tentacles meticulously.

 

“Hm. I feel like it’ll be _awfully_ rude to return Junhui his gift… Don’t you, my love?”

**Author's Note:**

> So THAT was a wild ride... I'm truly sorry if you were expecting something other than shameless smut. Anyway, I hope you had a good time reading this! I'm sorry that this is my first contribution to the svt fic community... I'll take my exit now... [ashamed]...


End file.
